


Seamless Little Team

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical moment on a stormy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamless Little Team

**Author's Note:**

> For Killerwave Week 2 Day 3 - Domestic Life
> 
> I am...not good at domestic...here is some fluff...apparently I have a thing for my OTPs singing in the kitchen.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from The Longest Wave by the Red Hot Chili Peppers

Caitlin always thought there was something magical about being inside during a storm. While the elements waged war outside, she was safe under shelter, warmed by the fire lovingly tended by Mick. She was curled up in an armchair, a blanket over her knees and a book in hand, although she’d stopped reading it a while ago. She simply sat and watched the rain hit the window, the muffled staccato a soft counterpoint to the music drifting from the kitchen. Caitlin had never been too concerned with music, but Mick had apparently been a fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers since he was a teenager, and the lastest album was all he’d played since it came out. 

 

Today was no different, the increasingly familiar melodies a soundtrack to his culinary efforts. The next track to play was one of her favorites, and she found herself getting up and padding on bare feet towards the kitchen. She leaned silently in the doorway, watching him sway to the music and sing under his breath. One thing they had in common was that they were both terrible singers and they knew it. He caught sight of her and winked, making her giggle girlishly the way only he could. He put his creation in the oven just as the song reached the chorus and Caitlin couldn’t resist.

 

_ Maybe I’m the right one, maybe I’m the wrong... _

 

Grinning impishly, she slipped one hand into his and pulled him towards her. His smile became a little confused when she made him sway with her, finally realising after she dragged him through a few movements that they were dancing. His smile widened and he expertly spun her, smirking at her when she suddenly found herself with her back to his chest, his arms around her as they swayed together. She thought back to the early days of their relationship and marveled at how she could have ever thought this might be a mistake.

 

_ What you want...what you need...do you love… _

 

He spun her out again and she gave a twirl, the hem of her skirt fluttering out to brush against his jeans. Outside, the storm picked up, wind and rain rattling the windows, the sky absolutely miserable, but it couldn’t penetrate their happy cocoon. Warm and safe in a kitchen that smelled of spices and sweet things, carefree and dancing as though they didn’t live dangerous lives, in the arms of a loved one they felt untouchable.

 

As the song reached the final chorus, Mick smirked at her again and lifted her up without warning as he spun, laughing at her surprised shriek. He let her down slowly, letting her slide down the front of his body, her giggles dying down as he felt the need to half sing, half speak the last lines of the chorus to her.

 

_ “Maybe you’re my last love, maybe you’re my first; just another way to play inside the universe....Now I know why we came….” _

  
“Now I know why we came…” Caitlin echoed happily, pressing a heated kiss to his lips and feeling his strong arms wrap tighter around her. She knew exactly why she was here.


End file.
